


Rumors and Dumplings

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t something they talked about in the company. Whispers and rumors were always floating around, but nothing was said blatantly. As bad as it was to say anything in front of the president, it was even worse to say anything in front of him. Thank the heavens he was in the army, otherwise everything would’ve been a lot tenser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors and Dumplings

It wasn’t something they talked about in the company. Whispers and rumors were always floating around, but nothing was said blatantly. As bad as it was to say anything in front of the president, it was even worse to say anything in front of him. Thank the heavens he was in the army, otherwise everything would’ve been a lot tenser.

But Kris hadn’t been around long enough to understand why his hyung was so crazy about someone that the company seemed to loathe. Then again, of all the people, Heechul would be obsessed with the one person SM was infuriated by. The EXO members had often discussed what the ex-member of Super Junior had been like. In the variety shows and interviews they had found, the guy seemed kind enough, but all of them seemed kind enough. It was sort of mandatory to be a nice when you were an idol.

Okay, maybe Heechul was an exception.

One time though, Kris had overstepped his boundaries in pursuit of curiosity. By that, it meant he went to a dark part of the fandom. He had ventured in fanfiction. As crazy as it sounded, maybe he was on to something. Who better to go to than the people who followed them endlessly? If Super Junior knew Super Junior best, then the E.L.F. knew Super Junior second best, right?

Well, after filtering through some incredibly graphic and probably scarring material, he had come to a synthesized conclusion.

 

Hangeng was super manly.  
Heechul bottomed in their relationship. (So weird…)  
Hangeng didn’t know how to speak Korean.  
Hangeng felt nothing when he left them.  
Hangeng was part of a threesome with Heechul and Siwon.

 

Kris was pretty sure the last one wasn’t completely true, but he could see it being plausible. After all, Siwon had a pretty intense track record for skinship. Who actually enjoyed touching other men that much?

 

Some days passed, and then weeks. But a breakthrough showed itself. EXO-M was going to be preparing for their comeback at the same time Super Junior-M was doing promotions for their new album. Kris would have the opportunity to sneak a few questions in.

And so it began.

He went to the Super Junior-M dorms one night, waiting at the door for an answer. Donghae opened the door for him, welcoming him and a few of the other EXO-M members in. Kris thought it would seem too suspicious if only he came, therefore Luhan and Tao had been suckered into coming. They couldn’t deny being curious about Hangeng either, to be fair.

“What’s up?” Donghae asked them as he led the trio into the living room.

“We were just bored,” Kris answered smoothly.

“Oh, well then hang out for as long as you like,” he smiled easily.

Henry was sitting in front of a laptop, turning around to look at boys. A grin broke across his face and he waved at them. Donghae leaned over Henry’s shoulder, kissing him.

Kris gave Luhan a look. “What?” he mouthed defensively.

“They do it in public!” he whisper-yelled.

Luhan rolled his eyes, walking over to sit down on the couch. Kris frowned, going over to join him. Tao trailed after them, not wanting to get involved with whatever weird lover’s spat they were currently going through.

A bedroom door opened and a messy haired Kyuhyun came out. His shirt was rumpled and his sweats hung low around his hips. There was an annoyed light in his eyes when he spotted the group of chattering boys on the couch. “What’re you three doing here?” he grunted, leaning over the kitchen counter as he searched for food.

“Be nice,” Donghae scolded lightly.

“Hey, they’re the ones invading my home,” Kyuhyun retorted, finding an apple and biting into it.

“Sorry, hyung,” Luhan called.

He shrugged, “S’okay, kiddo.”

“See? He apologized. Now apologize back,” Donghae remarked.

“Apologize for what?” he furrowed his brow, taking another bite of the apple as he walked into the living room. Taking the reclining chair, Kyuhyun sank down and turned on the radio.

“The sex hair,” Henry deadpanned, catching the other male’s eye.

Kyuhyun smirked widely, rolling his neck. “I would never apologize for getting laid. Besides, it’s not like sex is anything new to them. They probably already knew.”

The three of them nodded vigorously but silently.

“See?” Kyuhyun chuckled.

 

In reality though:

Kris was still trying to get in Luhan’s pants.

Luhan was too career-focused to sleep around.

Tao was in love with martial arts.

 

“We have guests?” Ryeowook’s soft voice sounded from down the hall. He emerged from the bathroom, looking refreshed and dressed in clean sweats.

“At least he had the decency to clean up,” Henry muttered, shooting Kyuhyun a look.

The latter stuck his tongue out.

“Ah, why are you three here?” Ryeowook came into the living room, looking around at them.

Kris smiled. How could anyone dislike this particular hyung? He had to be one of the cutest men he had ever come across. An elbow sharply jutted into his side. Kris winced, turning to a fuming Luhan. “What?” he whispered.

“Stop making eyes at our hyung,” Luhan snapped quietly.

“Jealous,” Kris muttered.

Tao shook his head. “We were bored at our dorm,” he explained, “and we wanted to hear about Hangeng-hyung.”

Kris and Luhan stiffened, eyes widening. They hastily grabbed their friend, silently screaming at him for being too blunt.

Laughter met their panic and they all stopped. The Super Junior-M members were smiling casually. “Is that what you guys wanted to know?” Ryeowook chuckled, sitting down on a circular chair by the radio. “Don’t be scared, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Well, it’s just such a taboo around the company, so we didn’t know if it was okay to ask about,” Kris sighed.

“It’s no big deal,” Donghae grinned, “it happened a long time ago. We’re all cool now. But what did you wanna know?”

“What was he like?” Kris blurted. “I mean, he was the first Chinese member of Super Junior and he and Heechul-hyung were really close too, weren’t they? Anyone who’s close to Heechul-hyung is incredible.”

“Is that really how people see us?” Henry mused.

The EXO members exchanged glances and then nodded.

Kyuhyun tossed his apple core into a trash can. “Heechul and Hangeng are still close. They haven’t hung out since Heechul’s in the army, but whatever.” He yawned and waved Ryeowook over to him. The latter got up, coming over. Kyuhyun pulled him down, snuggling him like a stuffed animal.

“If you wanna know what he’s like, we can take you to his mom’s dumpling house tomorrow for breakfast,” Donghae offered, “we have a filming in the afternoon, but nothing in the morning.”

“Definitely,” they chorused.

 

As promised, the next morning, Kris, Luhan, and Tao met up with them outside of their dormitory for breakfast. It was like a dream come true to have the opportunity to meet Hangeng personally. Well, for Kris at least, it was an amazing chance. He had been dying to know what the badass of SM was like. Would he look like the Chinese warrior on the cover of his album? Would he be really cool and blunt? Maybe he would radiate calm and nobility. There were so many things that Kris had imagined.

What he hadn’t imagined was this.

They walked into the restaurant. It had been opened early especially for them. There was already a table laid out with food and a bustling kitchen. Kris looked to Luhan and Tao, following their example of sitting down after Kyuhyun, Donghae, Henry, and Ryeowook.

“So, where is he?” Kris prompted slowly.

“Don’t worry, he’s coming,” Donghae assured.

Just as those words were uttered, the kitchen doors opened and a lean figured man came out carrying a teapot and napkins. Setting them down, he smiled at the Super Junior members and then at the EXO ones. His eyes were gentle and clear, complexion light and clean. Dark hair was pushed back from the soft slopes of his face. An apron looped around his waist, the sleeves of a white button down rolled up to his elbows.

“Hello,” he murmured in Mandarin. His voice wasn’t equally soft as his appearance. There was a slurred quality to his speech, and an airiness that could melt any heart. “You three are from EXO, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kris nodded, fumbling to his feet and bowing, “Nice to meet you, hyung.”

“Hey, Hangeng,” Kyuhyun called, “these three really wanted to meet you.”

Surprise flitted across his face and then he laughed lightly. “That’s silly,” he studied the three boys, “why did you want to meet me?”

“They thought you were gonna be some hardcore rebel,” he scoffed, pouring a cup of tea.

Kris flushed, but didn’t deny it.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Hangeng smiled a little.

“No, no, you didn’t disappoint us,” Luhan said quickly, respectfully. “We’re just surprised that you’re so…quiet.”

“It didn’t seem like someone so normal would be close to Heechul-hyung,” Kris added.

“Heechul is a very weird person,” he laughed, “but he’s important to me. I don’t know why he likes me, but it might be because I’m like a housewife.” Hangeng sat down with them, picking up his chopsticks with a sigh, “I always cooked and cleaned for him: such a bothersome man.”

Laughter broke out between the three, and Hangeng flashed a grin. “They’re cute,” he remarked to the Super Junior members.

They nodded in agreement; too busy stuffing their faces with free food.

 

Kris, Luhan, and Tao walked down the road, headed back to their dormitory. The late morning light spilled down on them, fresh scents spinning around. It was quiet, comfortable. Some minutes later, Kris looked up.

His two companions turned to him, confused.

He nodded his head. “Yup.”

“What?” Tao inquired.

“Heechul so topped in their relationship.”


End file.
